


I don't want a lot for Christmas

by thatoldeblackmagic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS (SORT OF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoldeblackmagic/pseuds/thatoldeblackmagic
Summary: Oikawa loves Christmas.Iwaizumi loves Oikawa.





	

The first thing he hears are the bells.

In his half-conscious state, Hajime’s brain hazily makes the connection that bells come from the ringer at the door. Meaning someone is at the door. Meaning he has to get up.  
With a groan, he rolls over and throws the disheveled covers back over his head. Oikawa can deal with it. He’s always been more of a morning person anyways.

The second thing he hears is a familiar laugh. 

His brain quickly throws out an ‘Oh fuck’ because it is far too early for whatever is about to happen. Before his body can even react, the whole bed starts to shake and terrible out of tune singing shatters the once peaceful silence of the early morning. 

Hajime bolts upright and stares in abject horror as he takes in the sight in front of him. Oikawa is jumping on the bed at the ass-crack of dawn blasting shitty pop music from the speakers and singing (screaming) along to it.

The whole scene is too much to process all at once and Hajime’s brain is just starting to catch up with the details. He recognizes the song. It’s that shitty Mariah Carey Christmas song that seems to play on repeat as soon as the weather turns cold. And Oikawa is wearing his Ugly Christmas Sweater™ that never ceases to both amaze and horrify. 

This in itself isn’t that absurd of a scene except for the fact that yesterday was Halloween. 

“Oikawa,” Hajime tries to sound as done-with-your-shit as he can this early in the morning and apparently it works. Oikawa stops jumping and turns to face him.

“Yes Iwa-chan?” He’s smirking. The fucker. If Hajime didn’t love him to pieces, all that would be left of him at this point is an Oikawa shaped stain on the floor.

Hajime decides to be generous on this Christmas morning. “I’m going to give you a 3 second head start. Thre-” Before he can even finish the word Oikawa is bolting out the door, cackling the whole way. Fuck. He was ready to make his getaway the whole time.

“TWO-ONE!!” Hajime throws off the covers and vaults himself across the bed. “You better be ready Shittykawa because I’m about to straight up murder you!” 

“No fair Iwa-chan! You said three seconds!! That was two at best!” Hajime follows the laughter into the living room and immediately halts in the doorway. 

What. The. Fuck.

It's like the embodiment of Christmas threw up in his living room. The whole thing is decked in greens and reds with little paper snowflakes dangling from strings. Novelty nutcrackers sit on the shelves surrounded by tinsel and ornaments. For fucks sake, even the pillows on the couch have been replaced with more festive versions. The only thing that was missing was the tree.

Objectively Hajime knows they had this much Christmas décor. This wasn’t his first holiday season living with Oikawa. But to see it all suddenly put up at this early in the morning was overwhelming to say the least. It felt like walking into the Christmas section of a department store.

“Oikawa… It’s November 1st,” No wait, “Holy shit when did you put all this up?”

Hajime finally tears his eyes away from the decorations to look at Oikawa who is grinning like… well… like Christmas came early. “Last night. I got too excited and couldn’t sleep, so I decided to decorate! Don’t you love it Iwa-chan?”

“It’s…” Obnoxious. Distracting. “Festive. But why didn’t you put up the tree?”

Apparently sensing that the danger was over, Oikawa skips over to Hajime and stands next to him in order to better survey the room. “You’re not supposed to decorate the tree by yourself. It’s a group effort! Besides, I know you would secretly be upset if I put up the tree without you.”

Hajime had to give him that. Christmas has always been his favorite holiday, even if he didn’t approach it with the same enthusiasm as Oikawa. He knows Oikawa is trying to be thoughtful even if it's in this roundabout, obnoxious way. "Alright. We both still have class in a couple hours, but we can set up the tree tonight. As long as we make those tiny sugar cookies with the snowmen on them. Oh, and I get to put up the star."

Oikawa takes a step back. "Iwa-chan, maybe you should leave that to someone who can actually reach the top of the tree," Oikawa preemptively jumps out of arms reach and takes off around the other side of the couch. He's still smirking. What a little shit. 

"You know," Hajime slowly approaches the back of the couch, face as calm a he can manage. "You are incredibly lucky that I love you as much as I do, because this is the second time in the past ten minutes that I've fought back the urge to strangle you."

Oikawa's smirk turns into a full on grin. "Ohh Hajime! Save that for the bedroom."

Hajime lunges.

The stupid novelty Christmas pillows get knocked to the floor as Hajime full on tackles Oikawa onto the couch. Beneath him, Oikawa starts laughing and halfheartedly pushing his hands away as Hajime zeros in on the spots he knows are the most ticklish. "You give in yet?" Hajime goes right for his sides and Oikawa all but wheezes out "Never!!"

Their tickles fight dissolves into a wrestling match, which inevitably leads to them being dumped onto the ground as the couch is not, and has never been, big enough for the both of them. Oikawa adjusts so that they are laying on their sides next each other. "So do you like the decorations? I made an advent calendar since there aren't any in the store that actually start in November, which is pretty stupid. It's over by the window!"

Hajime focuses on the apples of Oikawa's cheeks which are still flushed from the impromptu wrestling match. "Yeah it's great." 

Oikawa pouts immediately. "Iwa-chan you didn't even look! Don't you want to see it?"

It's the perfect set up. Hajime know exactly what he has to do. Vaguely thinks that he's probably been around Oikawa too long for this to even be a thought in his mind, but to be fair that's not really a bad thing. "No. You know why?" Oikawa shakes his head, still looking a little put out. "Because..." He inhales,

"ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUUUUU!"

**Author's Note:**

> in which i am Oikawa.
> 
> MERRY FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS


End file.
